The A team
by EzriaSpobyHalebEmaya
Summary: What if Aria, Ezra,Toby, and Mona were all in the A team together? Would there plans workout or would they find out who the whole A team is too quickly? Well im back bitches and im not going anywhere -A
1. Chapter 1

**General POV**

"Are you sure we have to tonight! I'm not ready!" Mona yelled.

"I'm sure if we don't the girls will think that A's gone! We haven't giving them a damn message in the past 2 weeks!" Toby yelled. Just as Aria was running in the door.

"I have a new addition!" She smirked.

"Aria What the hell!" Toby yelled. "You were supposed to find someone Ali knew and told all the girls secrets too."

"I did." She smiled seductively at the new addition. "This is Ezra Fitz aka Mr. Fitz my boyfriend/ Ali's cousin!" She yelled excitedly.

"Okay are you sure you know their secrets? Ali told you?" Mona asked.

"Yes she did… she told me EVERYTHING." Ezra replied.

"Okay well let's see now… We need Maya. Because each of us is covering someone Ezra and right now … I have Spencer, Mona has Hanna, Aria has Emily and herself but you're going to help Aria cover Emily because she's more difficult than we thought." Toby said sternly as if he were the oldest there.

"Okay." Ezra said bluntly.

"We are planning something big to happen. Very big involving Mona, her birthday party, you and Aria, hit and run and a hospital. But don't worry no one's going to die." He said with a smirk.

**NEXT DAY- First A text in 2 weeks**

**ARIAS POV**

"Guys do you think A's gone for good?" Spencer the over confident and Determined one. Your probably wondering why I'm doing this to my "bestfriends". Well it was Ali's orders whilke she was alive. She didn't specifically say she wanted a whole team to torture them. But she said that she wished they were gone.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"**Oh my god Aria!" Ali yelled after the 3 other girls left. ". I miss the times it was just me and you and not those annoying bitches"**

"**Haha Ali you read my mind." I said while giggling.**

"**I know I always do. " She winked. "But I hope they go threw a living hell!"**

"**Don't worry. Ali we only have to be friends with them for a few months then we can put them threw hell. " I said while smirking.**

**-FLASHBACK OVER-**

When I first started on the A team I wasn't sure what I suppose to do but Ali lead me threw it. Before she died I came up w itha team and she helped me by gathering Toby and Mona and she was head until she was murdered then left Toby to be head. She told Ezra all of the girls secrets incase one day they needed him.

"Aria…Aria..ARIA!" Hanna the very annoying and too peppy one yelled.

"Wh-what." I said. They broke me out of my trance.

"What do you think?" Emily the one who looks sweet but we all know she's capable of much more.

"I don't think its over.I mean since when has A just giving up." I said as I got out my phone to text Mona. More like as I got it out she texted me.

**Hey big A! Should I come now?-MV**

**Yeah now is perfect and remember right when you leave send the text or Toby will have your ass.-AM**

**Okay see you in 1 min. ;) –MV**

**Okay. Good luck.- AM**

"Hey!" Mona said. **(Im going to change the dialogue a little)**

"Hey Mona." Hanna said.

"Okay well…Here's an invitation to my birthday for my besties and my besties other friends." Mona said passing out her invites.

"camp Mona?" Spencer asked. God why is she so naïve!

"OH don't let the camping part scare you its glamping and M's for Massages not mosquitos." Mona stated. "Bye! Riley! Naomi!" Mona said running away.

"So are you guys going! Its sounds fun!" Hanna said.

"Umm yeah I cant…" We all said in unison then the all too familiar ringtones of our phones went off.

**Camp Monas a scavenger hunt and I'm the prize bitches –A**

"Well I geuss were going camping!" Emily said bluntly.


	2. Chapter 2- The thing that went wrong

**Tobys POV**

"Did you do it?" I asked Mona.

"Yes. They are all coming." Mona replied back.

"Aria, Ezra and you are "getting back together" tonight. Okay? And while Hanna will be watching I'll write on the window of Ezra's car okay?" I said.

"Okay. But change in plans Noel said he'll do it so that Spencer doesn't find out you're A. I hope that's fine." Aria replied.

"Aria that's perfect! Now I can keep tabs on Spencer without being a psycho stalker." I said laughing.

"Actually we all are psycho stalkers…technically." Aria replied.

"True and now Ezra I hope you can be really sneaky because if were not we could all get caught and go to jail." I said.

"I know trust me I can be sneaky. I've had to live with an extremely strict mom who made my curfew 9:00 and usually got home around 3 in the morning. So I did a lot of sneaking around." Ezra said. He sort of scared me. He went from being quiet and happy to being evil with a sinister smile plastered to his face.

**ARIAS POV**

It was like something clicked in him. He went from being the man I loved to death to being a scary monster with a sinister smile. We all just sort of stared at him in shock at how fast his transformation was. It took me 1 year to get that transformation. I tried so hard to be sinister but it never worked. It was like he has been doing this for years. I honestly feel like I've never met him… It's scary. But it's sexy.

Ezra was wearing his A costume. He was in a black hoodie. Tight black pants that hugged his ass nicely. Black gloves and his ski mask not the whole way on. I wore the same thing with my mask the same way. Ezra and I just stared at each other.

"Good luck tonight babe." He stated before we went into full make out session mode.

"Oh Ezra. Silly you. You need the luck! It's your first mission. Well Mona and I have to go meet up with Jane at the beading shop for Ali's fake bracelet." I said before pecking him on the lips.

"Bye. Love you." He said.

"Love you to sweetie." I winked.

As Mona and I left the old abandoned shack I remembered my first night here. It was crazy.

"Okay! High 5! We made it here without being caught!' Mona exclaimed.

"Gosh! That was hard." I said as I high fived Mona. It was hard, knowing that I had to act like I hated Mona when she was my real one and only best friend.

"Hi I'm Spencer Hastings. I'm here to pick up my bracelet." I stated.

"Oh yes hello dear! Here it is." Jane said then turned to Mona. "What pretty eyes you have dear." She said then we paid and left. We then planted the bracelet.

"Hey Mona you go without me I'm going to change and go somewhere real fast kay?" I asked.

"Sure honey" She said.

"Bye love ya sissy!" I yelled. She was exactly like a sister to me.

I went to the pharmacy to get the test. The test of all tests. The test that could change my life. I ran into the bathroom after paying and took it.

"Oh no! Oh NO! Uh Oh! No! Toby's going to kick me off the team! I failed." I stated before throwing it the floor. And staring at it.


	3. Chapter 3-Not a really big problem

**General POV **

"I've failed you." Aria said hanging her head in shame as she talks to Toby.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked her.

"You're going to be so pissed at me." She said.

"Just tell me." He said. As she stares at him she knows why her, Mona and Toby are best friends. They have always hated Spencer, Emily and Hanna. And Mona, Toby and she have been best friends since 1st grade. Ali used to make fun of them so Aria after Ali did the bullying would go up to them and give them a big hug and a kiss upon their cheek. Nothing intimate just a friendly kiss.

"I messed up the whole plan for me to only have a pregnancy scare." She admitted.

'What are you trying to tell me?" Toby asked caringly. At that moment Aria felt maybe she could tell him.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." Right when she said that she broke into sobs and Ezra came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your pregnant?" Toby repeated.

"Yes." She said calming down.

"This ruins our whole plan but we can work with it. Congrats." He said while hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"Ezra what do you have to say… please say something." Aria said.

"We're going to be parents!" he exclaimed. Picked Aria up and kissed her.

"I don't know when I lost my mind, maybe when I made you mine." He said. "I love you." He said.** (Awesome use of Ed Sheeran lyrics right? Lol. There from Miss you by Ed Sheeran.)**

"I love you too." She stated.

"Okay let's stop this love fest before it makes me puke." Mona stated as she walked in kissing Toby on the lips briefly. Toby and Mona have been dating for a while he has to 'date' Spencer to get closer to her.

"Mona. I had to deal with you and Toby practically jumping each other's bones right in front of me." Aria said while laughing and Mona and Toby blushed deep scarlet.

"Yeah and that baby proves you and Ezra have been jumping each other's bones." Mona said winking. It was now Aria and Ezra's turn to blush.

"Well now we have to plan stuff to do with you and Ezra. Nothing to bad but there will be faking accidents and just faking injuries." Toby said

"And I have and Idea…." Mona said.


End file.
